Gohan Takes a Dip
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Gohan invites Videl for a day in his new pool. ONE-SHOT!


**MY FIRST DBZ STORY! I FEEL SO BAD BETRAYING MY CHILDHOOD!**

Gohan decided to go for a swim in the newly built pool in the outside garden to cool down after his hard workout. He was very happy with how his body was; he had a muscular physique with defined pecs and abs and thick muscle-bound arms and legs typical of the Saiyan race. Gohan walked outside wearing just his boxers; their house was in the middle of nowhere so he wasn't worried about anyone seeing him.

Gohan swam a few laps before getting out of the pool and laying on a lounger to soak up some sun. He pushed his spiky black hair out of his eyes and put on some sunglasses. After a minute he heard a noise near the fence between his garden. He walked over to discover his girlfriend Videl. He forgot he invited her over. Videl was 5 foot 6 inches tall, had long black hair and was 18 years old. She had her hand in her bikini panties.

"Gohan, I was just... Hi, how are you", she quickly removed her hand.

"I'm good", Gohan replied distractedly, looking at Videl's tits barely covered by a bikini.

Videl had a great body and he sometimes would jerked off to her, envisioning her naked. And she sometimes does the same thing, envisioning him naked. But they've, or rather Gohan has never done it before. And they really loved each other. Videl will never forget how he taught her to fly.

"We're you just..." Gohan asked, looking at her flushed face. She hesitated, her face getting even redder, before nodding sheepishly.

Gohan looked at her fit, toned body again before saying "Come over here".

Videl hesitated before complying. As soon as she stood before him, Gohan pulled her forward by her hips and kissed her. She let out a startled noise before wrapping her arms around his neck, melting into the kiss. Gohan had about 6 inches on her and she had to stretch to meet his mouth. Gohan bent down without breaking mouth contact and picked Videl up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. When he pressed her back against the fence and deepened the kiss, his tongue entering her mouth, and she felt his hard arousal against her stomach.

Gohan broke the kiss and let her down, saying "Let me take care of that for you".

He led her over to sun lounger and knelt down before her, removing her panties and bikini. He'd always fantasized about doing this to Videl, and here she was, her wet, hairless crotch right in front of his face. He wasted no time and licked from her opening up to her clit. Videl let out a whimper at the sensation and drew her hand through his soft wavy hair.

Gohan placed his hands on her ass cheeks behind her and licked again. He probed his tongue right into her cunt and swirled it around, eliciting more whimpers from Videl. He continued to do this for a minute before moving his mouth up and sucking on her clit. At the same time he pushed two fingers into her pussy. She was so tight but that didn't stop him from pumping his fingers in and out. He curled his fingers so every time he hit her sensitive spot. This coupled with his mouth on her clit made Videl shudder violently as the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced ripped through her body. 'Man Gohan makes all those other men look like little boys! For a virgin, he's so fucking talented. I wonder if it's a Saiyan thing to naturally please women.' She thought. She flopped down on the sun recliner, gasping for breath.

"Gohan", Videl groaned. He stepped back, giving her time to recover.

"This might be a bit late to ask, but are we home alone?"

Gohan nodded; Chichi was away shopping in East City and his younger brother Goten was at Trunks's house. Videl looked down and saw a sizeable bulge in his boxers; his arousal was evident.

"Are you a virgin?" Videl asked. Gohan nodded. "Let's change that", Videl declared, and she stood up and kissed him again

Gohan roped his hands through her hair, taking control of the kiss. He pressed his erection between Videl's legs; he felt how wet she was, she felt how hard he was. She pushed him back so that he was lying on his back on the lounger and she straddled him. She pulled down his underwear and gazed down in shock. Gohan's hard cock was 12 inches long and almost too thick for her to wrap her hand around.

Gohan, seeing her hesitate, lined his cock up with her slit. Although this was his first time he wasn't nervous. He couldn't believe that this was happening right now! Videl, taking the hint, began to ease herself down on his thickness, inch by inch. She couldn't believe how big be was and she loved the feeling of him stretching her tight walls, filling her up completely. She admittedly has had quite the sexual experience before Gohan but none of her previous suitors were as big as him.

Gohan placed his hands on Videl's hips when she was fully impaled on his cock, rocking them back and forward. Videl reached down and grabbed his tensed biceps, marveling at the chiseled body beneath her. He had an incredible, muscular physique for someone only 18 years old but he was a Saiyan. They were born hunks. Videl let out moans of pleasure and Gohan moved his hands from her hips to her breasts. He changed from rocking to pushing up into her body and she responded by bouncing up and down on his cock. She leaned forward and pressed her hands into his chest, this angle letting him penetrate even deeper.

Gohan grabbed her ass and started to fuck her quicker. His movements were becoming jerky and Videl's breaths were coming faster; they both knew they were near. Seconds later Videl screamed out as another earth shattering orgasm overtook her body and she collapsed down on top of Gohan. Gohan quickened his pace yet again before pushing her ass down so that he was as deep in Videl's cunt as possible. A second later he groaned from deep in his chest as he came inside her.

Gohan and Videl stayed like this for a minute longer; her lying flat on top of him, him still inside her with his hands resting on her ass. When she climbed off him, their mixed juices ran out of her cunt and down her leg.

Gohan gazed up at Videl and said, "This might be a bit late to ask, but are you on birth control?"

Videl punched him in his arm. "What do you think, Einstein?" she asked. She realize that it was a bad analogy, considering his grades.

Gohan chuckled. "How's about we go up to my room and continue?" he asked her.

"Sure, but let's fly there." she told him. With the both of them naked they flew right into Gohan's and Goten's room. It was neatly kept despite Goten's sometimes messy behavior. "Do you think Goten might notice sometime weird?" she asked.

"NO! He's seven! Besides I can just delouse and clean the room before they come home! Now lemme me go and freshen up." he told her. She decided to wait on his bed. Being a little nosy, she opened his dresser and saw a piece of paper that Goten drew. It showed Gohan and Videl kissing.

"That little brat." she said.

"I'm coming!" Gohan said. She quickly went back on the bed.

Gohan came out of the bathroom, water dripping from his dark, wavy hair, completely stark naked and his cock still hard. Videl was lying on his bed, her eyes glued to his heavily muscled body. It could make any woman drool. His eyes drunk in her dark hair fanned across a pillow, her hard nipples on large, round breasts, her toned stomach and her legs crossed over what he knew to be a smooth, tight pussy. "What are you doing", he asked, his eyes staring deep into hers.

"Waiting for you", she replied, and uncrossed her legs.

Gohan walked over to the edge of the bed. Gohan was 6 feet tall and had wavy, dark hair with dark eyes.. Videl sat on the edge of the bed and put her hands on Gohan's hips; "Let's try blowjobs." she said.

Gohan's huge cock, already rock hard with anticipation, sprang up and hit her in the face. A huge, bulbous head pointed right at Videl's face. She used one hand to hold the shaft and the other to cup his balls. Gohan put his hands on the sides of Videl's head and tilted it back. She then took his cock head into her mouth, which had to be opened wide just to accommodate it.

Gohan let out a deep, husky groan as Videl began to suck and lick away on his cock head. She swirled her tongue around before moving her head down further on his thick shaft. She went as far as she could before his cock head hit the back of her mouth. She pulled her head back an began to bob up and down on his cock. At the same time she began to move her hand up and down his shaft, eliciting moans of pleasure from Gohan. He allowed this to continue for a few minutes before stopping her. He easily picked her up and lay her on her back to the bed with her head dangling off the edge.

Gohan lined his cock up and pushed it into her mouth. She gagged when it hit the back off her mouth. He then began to pull his cock out before thrusting it back in. He continued to do this, slowly at first, but then gaining speed, thrusting in and out of her mouth until he felt that familiar tightness in his balls. He pulled out before he could come.

Gohan then told Videl to turn around so that her pussy was facing him. He wasted no time in claiming it with his mouth and fingers. He slid two fingers into her wet tightness while he swirled his tongue around her clit. She cried out when he began to pump his fingers in and out of her, finding that sensitive place every time, all the while sucking greedily away on her clit. Her cries turned into screams when his pumping sped up and a powerful orgasm rocked her tight body.

Gohan gave her a minute to rest before climbing on top of her. With his weight resting on his arms on either side of her head, and her legs spread wide for him, he eased into Videl's dripping wet cunt, inch by inch. She gasped with every inch that entered her. When he was fully inside her, his balls resting against her round ass, he rocked forward, causing her to let out a surprised gasp. His mouth moved to taste her neck, her face, her lips, while he slowly pulled out and pushed into her again. Videl wrapped her legs around his hips while his huge cock stretched her walls tight.

Gohan kissed her deeply, their tongues mingling and breathes getting heavy. He began to quicken his pace, pounding his whole length into her faster with each thrust. The sound of flesh hitting flesh and Videl's pleasured moans filled the room. Videl pressed her hands into his hard, muscular chest and gripped his tensed biceps as Gohan showed no signs of slowing down. Videl screamed out as her second orgasm ripped through her body, causing her to flop down in an exhausted heap.

Gohan stayed inside her while giving her a few seconds to recover. Without pulling out he flipped Videl over onto her hands and knees. He began again to push in and out of her. He loved the view of his thickness sliding into Videl's tight pussy, and the sound of his abs smacking against her ass while he was thrusting was music to his ears. Gohan alternated between keeping his hands on her hips or on her breasts as he fucked her. At one point he roped his hand in her hair and pulled her head back, causing her back to arch.

Gohan started to speed up his thrusting and the quickness of his breath signaled that he was nearly there. He began to pound in and out at crazy speeds now. With seconds to go he pushed his hips forward, burying his throbbing cock as deep as possible into Videl's cunt. He pushed Videl flat onto the bed and lay his entire weight on her. With a deep groan he unloaded his hot cum inside Videl, who cried out as her third orgasm shook her entire world.

Gohan stayed inside her for a minute before pulling out. They cuddled together, her face pressed into his chest and his muscular arms wrapped around her.

"Gohan you were fucking incredible! I'm not going to lie. I've done it with many guys before but none of them were as good as you!" Videl said.

"What about Sharpner?" asked Gohan.

"Sharpner's nothing. His dick is only half as big as yours and pencil thick and he really doesn't last long. He may be hot with that body but in bed, he's a slug." she said.

Gohan chuckled a little. "I knew it." he said softly.

"So how was your first time?" she asked again.

"It was amazing!" he said. "You were everything I hope you'd be and more! I love you babe!" he said as he gave her a kiss.

"I know I am. And we're going to have sweet sex like this all the time right?" she asked.

"You bet your sweet ass we are!" he said. She smiled.

As Videl was ready to close her eyes she and Gohan heard a shrill voice.

"Gohan, where are you? I'm home! And I brought Trunks over. Is that okay?" said his brother Goten.

"OH SHIT!" They said softly.

 **THE END.**


End file.
